Gravity-powered racing games have been used and described. Typically, such racing games include start and finish positions connected by an inclined, and sometimes circuitous, trackway. Most such prior art describes a continuous track upon which an object races to the bottom. Pinball machines often utilize a single ball interacting with bumpers and targets on a sloped playing field. When player interaction is involved in a game that introduces skill, it typically involves electrically operated push-button paddles that strike the ball to drive it upwards and alter its course, interaction with targets on the course and its travel time. While the general concept of gravity powered games is known, there is still room for a variety of devices that inject a measure of unpredictability, vary the outcome with player interaction, and change the level of human skill involved all while providing entertainment to one or more players.